Insufficient
by Meriora
Summary: <html><head></head>Set during Crystal Tokyo, a young soldier learns about betrayal, the bonds of friendship, real strength and a love that transcends lifetimes, plus annoying black-haired aliens. Sequel to Enough and Some to Spare</html>
1. Chapter 1: Crystal Tokyo

**Hello again to all readers of Enough and Some to Spare! Here is the long awaited sequel! I'm really sorry it took over a year to get this out, but it's here now! I've changed this story so many times it's not even funny. Now, I've found a setting that works, but please bear with me. The chapters of this story will take longer to get out because I have no idea how it's going to end and I don't have canon to guide me. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them!**

**EDIT: I changed all instances of Setsuka to Setsuko**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Crystal Tokyo<strong>

So, you came back. I knew you would. You liked the first story so much you came back for the sequel. Don't worry, it's not another story about your past. Unlike the other Senshi, this is your first rebirth. No, this story is about your future. Well, more accurately, a course that your future can take. Unlike the past, the future can be anything. It can change in an instant. Instead of listening to me, you could be helping Hotaru bake brownies. …Don't worry, Makoto's on it. Do you want to listen to the story or not? Then let me start…..

Far in the future, deep in the center of Tokyo, in a house, there was a little boy. Now, you don't know this boy. You might get to know him in the distant future. Who is he? You'll find out. He's quite important you know.

Now back to what I was saying, this little boy was laying awake in his crib. He was still a baby, 6 months old maximum. He had bright sparkling blue eyes that observed everything. His hair was a tawny blond, with messy curls sticking out haphazardly. His skin was a sun-kissed golden color; he had a permanent smile, causing his adorable cheeks to dimple. Overall, he was a very very very cute baby.

He was currently looking at the mobile hanging from the ceiling for lack of anything better to do. He tried reaching the swaying stars and planets, but his chubby arms were too short to reach the heavens. This made the little boy very sad. His face scrunched up, he sniffled, then let out a desperate wail.

This wail was heard by his parents, who were getting some well earned sleep. The child's father shifted in the bed, half dreaming.

"Woman, your son is crying," he mumbled to his sleeping wife.

"Maybe you could see what he wants? I did it last time…" she groaned.

"I'm sleeping," her husband moaned through the wailing. "Come on, he's crying harder."

The woman grumbled and rolled out of bed. She shuffled out the door and into her baby's room. She approached the crib with a sleepy glare. The baby's wails quieted when he saw his mother arrive. Even her scary face was reassuring. He stretched out his arms, wanting his mother to pick him up and let him sleep with her and daddy.

She stared at her yearning child, her tired brain trying to register what the heck he was doing with his arms. Then it hit her.

"Oh, you want me to hold you," she realized, picking up her heavy son. She shuffled back to her bedroom and plopped him on the foot of the bed. He giggled and started to crawl over his father's squirming body.

"He wants you," the mother said as she went back to sleep. Her husband groaned and sat up abruptly. He found the boy trying to bite his foot.

"Now, now. We'll be having none of that," he said, picking up the baby and placing him between both parents. "Now sleep, we'll play in the morning." His father dropped his head back on the pillow. The boy giggled and snuggled in the warmth of his parents.

* * *

><p>A crash shattered the peaceful silence that permeated the house.<p>

"Setsu, look what you did! Now Mom and Dad are gonna kill me!"

"Just blame Satoshi for it." Setsu drawled, clearly unconcerned.

"But I didn't do anything," Satoshi whined. "Why am I always at fault?"

The three children stood around a shattered vase. Pieces of glass lay, deadly and pointed, at the kids' feet. The girl who spoke first was named Hatsu. She had narrow calculating sea green eyes and tawny hair that barely touched her shoulders. Her sister, Setsuko, had unruly frizzy black curls that surrounded her face like a halo. Satoshi, looking very much like a kicked puppy, had light ash blond hair and mournful eyes that reminded one of the ocean.

These children are the older siblings of the baby we met earlier. But, we are missing one. Where could she be? Just because I am the Guardian of Time does not mean I know everything. I did not say that I knew everything. Well obviously I exaggerated. Little details often slip by me. Now back to the story.

"We can't blame it on Satoshi. He'll start crying then Mom'll take his side and leave us to deal with it." Hatsu reasoned.

"That's cause Sato's a big baby!" Setsu taunted.

"I am not a baby!" Satoshi responded, unshed tears shining in his eyes. "I'm just sensitive….that's what Mom says."

"Which means you're a big crybaby who needs hwis mommy two protwect him," Setsuko teased.

Satoshi sniffed, fighting back tears and ran out of the living room.

"Look what you did now. You know how he gets." Hatsu sighed.

"I don't care. He needs to toughen up."

Hatsu shook her head and picked up the broken pieces of vase. She put it back on the stand and headed towards her parents bedroom. Sestuko looked at the broken glass then at her sister's retreating back. She sighed before running after the elder.

* * *

><p><strong>Lookey there! Kids! And a mommy and daddy! I wonder who they are…Does anyone else love that little baby as much as I do?<strong>

**-Jun**


	2. Chapter 2: Daydream Generation

**OMG. Last chapter I spelled her name wrong! I blame spell check. Setsuka's name is not really Setsuka. It's Setsuko, with a O. I feel like a failure of a writer. T.T Who misspells their own character's name! Apparently me...**

**Review Responses~ I love reviews 3**

**PerlaNemesis- Yay! Here's more for ya! :)**

**darkfairy28-I love them too! Especially the baby...I want to cuddle him!**

**Ebony Mitsu-It's been so long! I miss you :( Glad you're still reading me though and that I'm still funny! Yes! Another baby admirer!**

**EDIT: Wow, I'm messing up alot aren't I? I've changed Setsuna's statement. There aren't 13 children, there are only 12.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Daydream Generation<strong>

As you know, this is Crystal Tokyo, which means that most of the senshi are mature adults (with a few exceptions) and as such are capable of marrying and having children… yes, you have kids. …It's alright, I- No! You're a good mother! Don't cry. You became the universe's fastest woman…the fastest man is Seiya…he tried out for the female one, but obviously you won. By one sixteenth of a picosecond. You got a trophy. I'd knew that'd make you feel better.

As I was saying, there were children running all around the Crystal Palace. All 12 of them. You already know Small Lady and Hotaru, but the other 10….Well you'll see.

"Today's the day everyone! Today is my day! They're posting class rank!" a lanky girl with wild black hair weaved around the rushing students, her skirt fluttering around with activity. She brightened when she saw the bulge of students crowding around the bulletin. She pushed her way to the front and looked for her name.

"Sestuko, Setsuko, Setsuko…." She muttered frantically. If she didn't raise up her rank….. She looked at number one and frowned at the neat 'Satoshi Tenou' written there. Stupid nerd. Number two was Yukie Mizuno-Kou. Another stupid nerd. Number three was Mamiko Tenou. Now she was cool. She looked for any other names she recognized. Number 7, Usagi Chiba. Number 10, Hatsu Kou. Number 18, Reina Hino. Number 20, Nao Aino. Number 27, Naruto Kino. Number 30, Kunio Aino.

"Where am I?" Setsuko wailed desperately. She couldn't be at the bottom again! She had done all of her work! She did the projects! She even cleaned the classroom when it was her turn! Where is she!

"There," a soft voice said as a pale finger rested on one row. Setsuko looked up. Number 45. Setsuko Kou. Tears of joy stung Setsuko's eyes as she saw her rank.

"Yes! I'm number 45! Wooooohoooo!" she cheered. She jumped for joy and hugged the person who had pointed her out. "I'm not 67 anymore!" !" Then she stopped and realized that she probably should figure out who she was hugging. She peered at the person from the fringe of her (unruly) bangs and let go immediately.

"Usagi-sama! I'm sorry for touching you so intimately! It'll never happen again," Setsuko bowed to the pink rabbit-princess.

"No no, don't bow to me. It's embarrassing…" Small Lady muttered. "It's alright, we're friends right?"

Setsuko paused. They were 3 years apart and Princess Usagi was her superior in every way. But, Setsuko hated deferring to authority figures. She got that from her father.

"Alright!" she said, erecting her body after picking up her forgotten school bag. "I'm sorry Usagi-sama, but I must meet up with the others," Setsuko saw something looking suspiciously like sadness cross Small Lady's face, but it was quickly disguised. She waved to the pink haired princess as she headed towards Crystal Park which, despite how it sounds, was not entirely made out of crystal. Setsuko lit up as she saw the other children loitering on the playground. She ran to them, dropping her bag next to theirs and tackled the nearest child.

Which happened to be Naruto, the strongest and tallest of the entire group. He caught her, spun her around and gave her a noogie.

"Ow, ow! Hey! Leggo!" Setsuko struggled. Naruto laughed and put her down. He was very tall for his age and handsome too. Of course, his parents were quite the pair, the long-haired playboy Nephrite and the lovely buxom Makoto. His eyes were a lovely hazel and a curly mop of chocolate brown completed his (very) attractive face.

"Setsu, you're late," he laughed. "Hatsu's going to be mad." He ran his hand through his messy hair and glanced at Hatsu nervously.

Hatsu was the leader of the 11 kids. Every order of hers was followed, no matter what. She towered over many of the other kids and her stern blue eyes pierced whoever was unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of her glare.

"Everyone," she said softly, "it's nice to see you again." She said that every time they held a meeting, even though they all saw each other just yesterday.

"First thing on the agenda is to plan the Great Battle. We must set some new rules. No taking the blow for other players, no matter what."

Kunio let out a huge wail from the slides. "What! There's no way you can do that! What if someone tries to kill my poor Nao again!" Nao looked at Hatsu blankly.

"I'll be fine," she said in her soft, breathy, monotone voice.

Hatsu nodded in agreement. "Nao can take care of herself. She did win 2 years ago."

"No! She can't be all by herself! Nao's defenseless! She needs me to protect her!" Kunio wailed. Nao scooted closer to her brother and patted his shoulder while he cried.

"Rules are rules." Hatsu said sternly. "And they must be followed. Next new rule: No groups containing more than two people."

Reina, Naruto, Yukie and Setsuko looked at each other guiltily. They had held up the game when it was down to the four (actually 5, Satoshi was hiding in the bushes) of them and none wanted to gun down the others.

"Thanks to Naruto, we were finally able to move on." Naruto attacked Yukie and Setsuko, causing Reina to run off and for the other two girls to lose. Ever since then, Yukie seemed to be afraid of him. Setsuko wondered why.

"Next rule: If an hour has passed without someone losing, then everyone loses. Last year, we went 7 hours without doing anything! We have a 12 hour time limit!"

"If you must know," Reina started. "That was Satoshi's fault." Everyone glared at Satoshi.

He sunk in deeper into his swing, his ash blond hair covering his face. "I-I didn't mean to…." He said meekly.

Mamiko sighed and went over to the swing set. "Sato...defend yourself okay? Just because someone says its your fault doesn't mean it is," she said tenderly to her younger brother. He ducked his head and stayed like that for the rest of the meeting.

After that, the meeting went on smoothy and uneventfully. Satoshi, Yukie, Mamiko and Hatsu were given special privileges for being in the top ten and Setsuko was given a lollipop for improving her rank. They said their goodbyes and all headed home. Setsuko found herself walking home with Hatsu, Mamiko and Satoshi.

"Hey Hatsu, Naruto looked pretty cute today didn't he?" Mamiko sighed. Setsuko made a gagging noise with her lollipop.

"I guess. I don't really look at him like that. Besides, he already has a girlfriend." She shrugged.

Mamiko scoffed. "He always has a girlfriend. I just wish he'd go out with me sometime, especially since the festival is so soon. Or is Hatsu-chan hoping he'll ask her to see the fireworks with him?"

Hatsu blushed. "N-no! We're just friends-"

"Best friends," Setsuko taunted.

"And I'm older than he is! I don't even like him that way. Anyway, I was going to go to the festival with Reina."

Setsuko shook her head. Her older sister was so boring. "What about you Mami-chan? Who are you going with?"

"If Naruto won't go with me, then I guess I'll go with Sato. You don't mind wouldn't you?" Mamiko asked the younger. He blushed, ducked his head and shook it rapidly.

"Going with family? That's just as boring as going with friends!" Setsuko wailed.

"Then who are you going with?" Hatsu inquired.

"... Mom and Dad," Setsuko frowned.

"Seriously? Dad's coming?" Mamiko wondered. "I thought they were fighting again."

"They are," Hatsu stated. "They always fight. Over dumb things too." Setsuko and Mamiko nodded their agreement. Their parents always fought over stupid things.

"I think it might be serious this time..." Satoshi whispered. "They've never been apart for this long."

"Hmm? What did you say, I can't hear you." Setsuko mocked. Mamiko punched her in the arm.

Hatsu nodded thoughtfully. "I think you're right Sato. The last time they were apart for this long, it was when you two were born. Or around that time anyway. I barely remember it."

"You remember when you were 2?" Mamiko asked, disbelieving.

"Only a little bit. Like Setsu always was a big crybaby and Mom was always tired. Things like that."

"I was not a crybaby!" Setsuko huffed.

"Yes you were," Hatsu teased.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

They continued back and forth until they got home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short! But next chapter we see how our favorite senshi is doing~ Yay! Review and I'll type faster~<strong>

**-Jun**


	3. Chapter 3: A Day in the Life

**Thank you lovely readers! I'm so glad everyone's liking this story! **

**Ebony Mitsu-It's okay Koto-chan, you were craving some noodles :D Hopefully I didn't make any mistakes this chapter!**

**Beware of line separator thingy abuse!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A Day in the Life<strong>

She woke up to the same thing everyday.

"Ma."

"Maa."

"Maaaaaaaa."

Usually, a deeper, slightly amused voice would join the higher pitched one in an annoying "Maaaaaaa," cacophony.

But not today.

"!"

Haruka sighed and rolled over to face her youngest child. His chubby face was scrunched in irateness and annoyance.

"Maaaaaaaaa," he whined. Haruka smiled and tickled his chubby leg.

"What do you want Hikaru? Mommy's sleepy right now."

"Maaaaaaaaa," he insisted, patting his mom with his small fist.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up..." she groaned. She sat up and put her beloved baby on her lap. "Is this what you wanted Karu? To sit in Mommy's lap?" Hikaru giggled and started chewing Haruka's fingers.

"Where did Daddy go Karu?" Haruka asked.

"Dadadadadadada," Hikaru babbled around her fingers.

"Yes, Dada. Where is he?"

"Dadadadadadadadadada," Hikaru chewed.

Haruka sighed. "I'm not going to get anything out of you, am I?" Hikaru giggled. Haruka smiled gently, pried her fingers from his mouth and got off of the bed meant for two.

"Come on Karu, let's start the day."

* * *

><p>First thing on the list of "Things to do Today" was to give Hikaru his morning bath. Haruka started filling Hikaru's basin with warm water.<p>

"," Hikaru demanded.

"Say please," Haruka chided. Hikaru was silent as he rolled onto his back and started chewing his foot. Haruka rolled her eyes and put bath soap in his bath.

"You're lucky you're so cute," she told him. "If you weren't, I wouldn't tolerate you at all. Demanding little bugger you are." Hikaru giggled in response. Haruka smiled and started peeling off the few clothes he actually wore. Hikaru's bright blue eyes widened as his mother scooped him up and dropped him right into the basin.

Hikaru popped his head above the water then slowly turned to look at his mother incredulously. She chuckled in response. Hikaru scrunched up his face, but didn't cry. Daddy was he was a big boy and big boys didn't cry. Especially when their Mommies dropped them in water tubs and got their hair wet. Instead, he decided to give his mommy his best glare. Which happened to be absolutely adorable.

"Are you mad at me Karu?"

Hikaru preoccupied himself with playing with the white fluffy bubbles and ignoring his mother. He frowned and tried to concentrate on making a bubble castle, then he and Chieko could live in it and be King and Queen of the Bubbles!

"Aw, Karu's mad at me," Haruka teased her youngest son. Said son tried to create a tower of bubbles on his bubble castle. She chuckled and started scrubbing his back.

"Bubububububu," Hikaru said.

* * *

><p>After the bubbles, it was time for breakfast. Hikaru sat in his chair, watching his mom as she dug into the (empty) refrigerator. He giggled and threw his spoon at her. Haruka deftly caught it without turning around, earning a fit of laughter from Hikaru.<p>

"You're going to have to be sneakier then that, Karu" Hikaru taunted, waving the spoon just out of his reach.

"Mama," Hikaru accepted the challenge. Haruka laughed and continued to look for food. Finally, Haruka was able to find a jar of applesauce, which would work until she went shopping. She opened the jar, poured it into his bowl and dipped his spoon into it. Hikaru stared at his mother like she was insane. She stared back.

"Mama," he said cutely, big eyes sparkling, dimples showing and blond curls shimmering in the sunlight.

"Feed yourself," she said bluntly, unaware of the cold chill that settled the room. She started looking around for her own breakfast. Hikaru glared(or tried to) at his mother for about 7 seconds until he got tired and decided to eat his applesauce. He would get his revenge, somehow.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Galaxy Daycare, where we treat your child like the little angel they are." Lead Crow slid the sign-in clipboard towards Haruka. "Hello, Haruka. Tin Nyanko will be watching the kids today."<p>

"What happened to the blue one?"

"I think she got lost," Crow replied flippantly. Hikaru pouted. Today was just a bad day. First his hair gets wet, then he has to feed himself(which is a crime punishable by taking away toys!), now the mean cat lady is watching him!

Haruka shook her head in pity. "Poor girl, I knew she was a few swords short of an armory."

"Lulululululululululu," Hikaru pouted. Haruka tickled his stomach.

"I'll get you a lollipop when I pick you up. And only if you're good," Haruka dangled. Hikaru nodded. Haha, he gets a lollipop and Setsu doesn't.

While Hikaru was at daycare, Haruka went shopping. Thankfully, Mamiko had written the list. Mamiko is completely responsible, though that group of kids around her was weird. Haruka looked at the first thing on the list. Jalapeno Chips. What? She looked at the item after that, hot dogs. Haruka shrugged put them in the cart. Next she bought instant yakisoba and Lucky Charms, plus a pound of peach rings.

This was a strange list. No-one eats yakisoba in her house! Do they? Just continue to follow the list, it's much better then going this off the top of her head.

Next was chocolate chip cookies, corn dogs, peanut butter, apples, cheese sticks, pickles, oatmeal cookies, peanut butter cookies, chicken, salad, artichokes, potatoes and gummy worms.

This was going to cost how much...?

* * *

><p>Haruka drove towards Mugen Gakuen. Today she had an appointment with the headmaster about Setsuko. Hopefully it wasn't anything bad. She parked in her designated park, parking right over the 'Ms. Tenou' written in white paint. Haruka exuded confidence as she strode towards the headmaster's office. Surprisingly, Setsuko's friends and siblings were not huddled around the door, but that would change soon enough. Haruka stifled a sigh, and opened the door.<p>

"Hello, Ms. K-" the headmaster started as she entered. Setsuko weakly smiled from her seat across from the him.

"Tenou," Haruka said as she took her seat, pointedly ignoring the man seated next to her daughter. "What did you want from me?"

"Yes well, I wanted to talk to you about your daughter's grades-" the headmaster resumed.

"There's nothing wrong with her grades. She doesn't need any of this anyway, she'll become a senshi and protect Chibiusa. How will any of this help her later in life?"

"Setsuko needs to do better! She can't just depend on becoming a senshi! How do we even know she'll even be chosen? What she needs is something to fall back upon," Haruka challenged, openly glaring at Seiya.

He ignored her glare. "She'll be chosen. She's the only one suitable to be the next Star Fighter, since she's more Kinmokian then she is human," he said coolly.

"That's a lie! She's half and half and you know it! You forget the other four kids you have!" Haruka was standing now, tense, as if she was going to strike any minute.

"They aren't my kids!" Seiya seethed, also standing and shaking in barely contained fury. The headmaster shrunk back in his seat, stopping just short of hiding behind his desk. Maybe it was a bad idea inviting the both of them...

"Yes they are! If you were man enough to just admit it-"

"You cheated on me you lying whore!"

"Call me that again, let's see what happens you hypocrite!"

"I never did anything you whore! Whore whore whore whore whore who-"

"Stop it!" Setsuko yelled.

They all stopped and looked at her. One with fear, one with annoyance and one with shock.

"You always do this! You _always_ do this!" She cried, tears stubbornly falling down her face. "Why can't you be normal parents like everyone else's? Why can't you not fight for once?" she jumped out of her chair and opened the door, causing Naruto, Kunio and Yukie to fall flat on their faces at Setsuko's feet. She nimbly hopped over them, and ran out sobbing.

"I told them to not get so close," Nao said tonelessly, watching Hatsu chase after Setsuko before calmly walking after them. Naruto and Kunio scrambled up, running and walking after Hatsu and Nao, respectively. Yukie flushed a bright red before stammering out an apology and dashing away. Mamiko smiled and waved at Haruka and Seiya before pulling a morose-looking Satoshi away, leaving Reina to calmly bow and shut the door.

Seiya recovered first. He sat back in his chair. "Um, what did you want to say about Setsu's grades?" He asked wearily.

"I j-just wanted to congratulate her on i-improving so m-much," the headmaster stammered. He still had not moved from his, half-above half-under his desk, position.

They found Setsuko fuming in the car.

"Setsuko.." Haruka tried to reason with the surly pre-teen.

Setsuko rolled up her window in response. Haruka looked taken aback for a while, then growled. "You roll down that window right now or so help me-" Seiya shook his head at Haruka. She scowled, yet him take over.

"Setsuko," Seiya said gently. "Me and your mom are sorry for arguing like that. We didn't mean to, it's just that when we're together..."

"We tend to disagree," Haruka finished. Seiya nodded in agreement.

"Why can't you just agree?" Setsuko whispered. Seiya and Haruka exchanged glances, searching the other's face for an answer that neither of them had.

* * *

><p>"DAAAAAAA!" Hikaru cheered when Seiya swaggered into the daycare.<p>

"Hey little man! How was your day with Tin Nyanko?" Seiya picked up Hikaru and threw up up in the air. Haruka rolled her eyes and looked over at the cowering Mau. Haruka went over to the cat.

"Did he throw a temper tantrum?" She asked, peering over at her angelic-looking child. His eyes met his mother's and he smiled, dimples showing, blue eyes sparkling and golden curls shimmering in sunlight that magically appeared.

"How can our perfect little baby do anything wrong?" Seiya cooed, ignoring a weird tugging at his leg. He tried making a few more cutesy baby faces at Hikaru, but the tugging was too annoying. He finally looked down and saw another baby, about Hikaru's age, holding out her arms. Seiya shrugged, shifted Hikaru to one arm, then picked her up.

"Well, well. Looks like I got two hot babes on each arm!" he joked. Hikaru giggled while the other baby stared, intently sucking on her pacifier. "Ummmm, ooga booga?" he tried. Hikaru giggled harder, she didn't.

"Haru! Whose kid is this? She looks familiar..." Seiya hollered.

"Idiot, that's Taiki's kid, Chieko. I don't know why you can never remember, you were there when she was born!" Haruka said.

"Whaaaat! Little Chi-Chi! No way!" he exclaimed. "You're getting so beautiful! Only six months and you're already a supermodel!" Chieko stared. "Look at her, Haru! She's already got the face down!"

* * *

><p>The dining room was silent except for the clinking of dinnerware and Hikaru's occasional 'let's see how far I can throw this spoon' game.<p>

"So...How was school today?" Seiya asked, picking at his salad. Haruka glared at him from the corner of her eye. He took a large bite of lettuce and shuddered.

"My class rank is-" Hatsu started.

"Hatsu has a boyfriend," Mamiko sung tauntingly.

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Hatsu turned bright red. She stammered under her breath and stuffed her mouth full of chicken.

Seiya sniggered. "My little Hatsu's growing up so fast..." he lamented playfully. "What about yours, Setsu?"

Setsuko looked moodily at her half eaten food and stayed silent. Seiya let it drop. He felt another piercing glare from Haruka and mentally sighed. "Mamiko, how was your day today?" he asked indifferently.

She seemed not to notice Seiya's tone and chattered about how she had gotten several love letters and asked out by so many different guys and how smart she was. Seiya shot Haruka an 'are you happy now?' look.

"What about you Satoshi?" Seiya droned after Mamiko was done with her life story.

"Nothing special happened," he said so softly, Seiya had to strain to hear it.

"Did those boys try to beat you up again?" Haruka asked, her voice full of motherly concern. Satoshi started to shake his head, but Mamiko interrupted him.

"They had him surrounded on both sides! Sato didn't get beat up last week, so they wanted to give him a week's worth of beating at once! But, Satoshi didn't curl up and cry this time! He ran away! He was so fast, I couldn't even see him!"

"Wow, that fast huh? Try to stay away from them. They'll probably be really mad at you and want revenge." Haruka stated.

Seiya looked worried. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting beat up? Do I need to smash some heads in?" Satoshi quickly shook his head.

"It's alright," he defended. "They won't do anything permanent."

Seiya looked at Haruka helplessly. She shook her head and turned back to her food.

_This was it, the perfect opportunity. Now he would get his revenge..._

"Hey!" Haruka exclaimed, wiping soggy pasta off of her cheek. She glared at Seiya, who has deceptively looking innocent, then flung her dressing covered salad at him.

"What was that for!"

"You threw food at me!"

"I will now!" Seiya threw his bread roll, but due to his horrible aim, it hit Satoshi's forehead. Mamiko puffed up. How dare they hit her brother with a hard bread roll? Mamiko took her mashed potatoes and shot them at Setsuko, who dumped her water on Hatsu.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Hikaru giggled. This turned out better then he expected.

* * *

><p>After they finished cleaning the dining room and kitchen, it was time for bed.<p>

"But I don't wanna go to bed!" Setsuko whined, back in high spirits. "Dad's never here, I want to spend more with him!"

"No. It's time for bed. You have school tomorrow." Haruka sternly said. The kids groaned and changed into their pajamas. Setsuko, however, latched to Seiya's leg.

"I'm not going to bed," she said stubbornly. Mamiko latched on Seiya's other leg.

"Me either." she agreed. Seiya sighed.

"I'm going to get in trouble guys. Mommy already hates me."

"I don't care," Setsuko held on tighter. "Not letting go."

"How about I sing you all a song, then you go to bed." Seiya compromised, shrinking under Haruka's deadly glare.

"Like we're three?" Hatsu asked, leaning on the hallway wall, Satoshi hiding behind her.

"Yeah! Come, crowd around Seiya Kou! The greatest of the Three Lights!" Seiya bragged.

"Don't let Yaten hear you say that." Haruka chuckled.

"Hey I made her laugh! I'm moving back in guys!"

"No you're not."

"No I'm not!"

The kids giggled at their parent's antics. They dragged Seiya down to the carpet and sat in a circle.

"Dadadadadada!" Hikaru demanded, crawling past his siblings to get in Seiya's lap.

"Alright, alright," Seiya placed Hikaru on his lap and took a deep breath.

"I can't tell if you're the same person I know. But there could never be a replacement for you. Don't ever wither , you lone flower. Perfectly bathing in the light, it's almost as if you've blossomed from it. All the emotions you've spread over the land... Let them out! I can't tell if you're the same person I know, but up til now, and from now on, even if I made enemies with everyone other than you... Even if that day came, I'll always protect you, so don't ever lose, you lone flower." Seiya sung.

"Now, off to bed," Haruka shooed them all off and took a dozing Hikaru from Seiya's lap.

"You know you liked it," Seiya teased. Haruka scoffed.

"You stole that from an anime."

* * *

><p><strong>Woooo! Longest chapter in Jun's history(posted here that is)! I think the longest chapter I've ever written was around 3,500 words, which is super long to me! OMG! Haruka and Seiya! Who would've thought! Hatsu has a boyfriend! Satoshi's being bullied! Chieko's pacifier! Will we ever know the detail's to Mamiko's day? <strong>**Don't worry, these burning hot questions will be answered! If you review~**

**-Jun**


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Side of the Door

**I know, I know, it's been a month. I have a bunch of college meetings I have to go to and busy summer blah blah blah. Also, this chapter was incredibly hard to write. I started it as soon as Chapter 3 ended and didn't finish until not even 5 minutes ago =/ **

**NOTE: Last chapter I said that Setsuko was a pre-teen, no she's not. I took back their original ages because there was too large a gap between Hatsu and Hikaru. I know I'm messing everything up, but I seriously have no idea how this story's supposed to end so cut me some slack! The older kids are between the ages of 9-6 while Chieko and Hikaru retain their original ages. They are very very mature for their age.**

**Sailorspy94- Hikaru's just the best ever! He wasn't even supposed to have such a big role. The focus was supposed to be on Seiya, Haruka, Michiru and to a lesser extent, Yaten and Ami. But he didn't want it that way =3 I love how he looks like a little cherub, yet he can be a such a handful.**

**PerlaNemesis-No worries, reviews are never late and I appreciate you reviewing all these chapters so far =) Yep...Seiya crossed the line, but hopefully you'll understand him a little bit better in this chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: To the Other of the Side of the Door<strong>

"Everyone wake up! Today's the day!" Setsuko called as she opened the curtains in each of her siblings' rooms, blinding Hatsu, annoying Mamiko and causing Satoshi to snuggle back into his blankets.

"Come on! The festival is today and I want to go shopping! I want to get a new kimono!" Setsuko yelled, jarring her siblings into full alertness. Satoshi quietly shut himself into the bathroom while Mamiko threw a fit.

"What do you think you're doing! I need my beauty rest or else I get wrinkles and then I'll be all old looking and it'll all be your fault! Do you want to be the cause of your younger sister's death! By wrinkles!" Mami fussed as she dressed and brushed her hair.

"Mami, you're only 6," Haruka chuckled. She leaned on the door frame and watched her daughters get ready. "You don't need to worry about wrinkles."

Mamiko huffed and forced Satoshi out of the bathroom. Setsuko and Hatsu were already done dressing and Satoshi was putting clothes on Hikaru.

"We'll be leaving in 20 minutes," Haruka told her kids before she left the room.

* * *

><p>As Haruka will tell you, it was very hard controlling five children let loose onto a store. Even the normally reserved Hatsu was running around everywhere. She held Hikaru in her arms as she looked through baby kimonos. "What do you think of this one, Karu?" She asked the drooling baby, showing him a green and pink kimono that depicted a field of flowers.<p>

"Mmmmm," he babbled boredly, itching to run around with his brother and sisters. Except he couldn't run. Or walk.

"Mom, Mom, Mom!" Setsuko bounded into her mother's vision. "Look at this Mom!" She showed off a sky blue kimono decorated with birds and clouds. "I want this one! I'm gonna get this one!" She ran off. Haruka rolled her eyes and continued to look for Hikaru's attire.

"What about this one?" She held up one showing a summer afternoon.

"No," a vaguely amused voice answered. Haruka turned and smiled at the newcomer.

"Michi, I was wondering when you were coming to control these wild hooligans," she joked. The aquanette smiled and took Hikaru.

"There, hooligan taken care of."

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Hikaru's the best behaved of the bunch," she turned around and saw Satoshi quietly standing by the wall. "Besides Satoshi."

"How's motherhood going without me?"

"Absolutely awful. Why didn't you tell me I had to feed them?" Haruka mock cried. Michiru cooed and comforted her, much to the chagrin and confusion of Hikaru. He scowled, and yanked Michiru's hair. Why wasn't he getting any kisses? He's the baby! He deserves all of the affection!

"What's wrong, Karu? Are you hungry?" Michiru asked as Haruka returned to looking through kimonos. Hikaru pouted and started to chew on his fist. Now she listens to him. Well she was now not important to him anymore. That would teach her. She didn't even get the privilege to have her hair chewed on.

Mamiko ran up with a serene pond covered in light blues and flying fish. She gave her mother a huge smile, but turned to Michiru to gush out a high pitched "Hi Auntie Michiru! Look at my kimono! Isn't it so pretty~ I'm getting it!"

"It's beautiful Mamiko. I love it." Michiru smiled at the beaming blonde, who ran off to drag Satoshi off the wall so he could hold all of her accessories.

"What about this one?" Haruka asked Michiru, holding up a kimono that showed plenty of beautiful flower-like designs. She shook her head. Haruka sighed. "None of them are good enough," she scowled.

"Then you should try this one," Seiya walked up to the women, holding a navy blue kimono with flying white doves on it. He went straight to Michiru and held it up against his delighted son. "You'll look good in this won't you little man?"

"Dadadada!" The cherub-like baby exclaimed. Finally! Someone with some fashion sense. He waved his chubby arms towards his father, who gently extracted him from Michiru's arms. Once in his father's arms, Hikaru made a beeline for the kimono, hugging it tightly. He was so focused on the kimono, he didn't notice the tension between the adults or the way Seiya sent an angry glare at Michiru, something which she returned wholeheartedly. Unfortunately, the other children did feel it. They quieted down and watched silently for the bomb to go off.

"Hello Michiru."

"Hello Seiya. How's the bachelor life going for you?"

"Oh you know, calling at all hours of the day and night, hearing your voice instead of my wife's."

Haruka scowled at Seiya and started to interrupt, but Michiru cut her off with a pointed look. Haruka had the gall to look offended, but she stayed quiet. The children, except for Hikaru, looked between their father and auntie helplessly.

"So sorry, she's too busy taking care of _her_ kids."

That proved to be the fuse that set the bomb off. Seiya's face twisted in barely contained rage while Michiru's face continued to be impassively bemused.

"Maybe if someone didn't change the locks every time I leave, I could be around more often," he jabbed at Michiru.

"It's all about safety. Someone has to care about the little ones around."

"So throwing me out is a safety measure as well?"

"Who knows what alien germs you give off?"

"They'd be immune to it, they're my kids!"

"Really? I wouldn't think so with the way you accuse Ruka,"

Seiya snapped his mouth shut and glared. Michiru smirked sweetly, she had won this round. Hikaru looked up at his tense father and waved his new kimono in Seiya's face.

"Dada! Dada!" Hikaru cried. Seiya tore his gaze from Michiru and focused on the flailing baby. Michiru silently scoffed and returned to Haruka's side as Seiya walked off to talk to the other kids.

"Hey guys!" He waved. They immediately perked up and all swarmed him with ecstatic children news.

"Look at my kimono, Daddy!"

"Look at my accessories!"

"Mami made me hold everything..."

"I didn't pick my kimono yet, would you help me?"

"Babaaaa!"

"That's a very pretty kimono Setsu, it brings out your eyes. Those earrings are too old for you Mamiko, put them back. Satoshi, be a man. Hatsu, I'll be there in a minute and Hikaru, you'll get a lollipop when we're finished shopping." Seiya grinned, leading a sulking Mamiko and Hatsu deeper into the store.

"It's not fair Daddy, I want these earrings!" Mamiko sulked, not noticing the grimace that shot across Seiya's face.

"You aren't allowed to wear anything other than studs. If you're good, I might buy you the expensive ones," Seiya bargained, biting back a laugh when he saw Mamiko perk up.

"Will you get me the ones with the real jewels in them? Mom only buys the ones with the fake rhinestones that fall out." Mamiko asked, already certain of the answer, but needing to hear it nonetheless.

"Yes, you'll get the ones with the real jewels," Seiya conceded. Mamiko squealed happily, and ran off to go get her earrings. Seiya shook his head in amusement before starting to look for Hatsu's kimono.

"What type of kimono do you want Hatsu?" Seiya asked his stoic daughter.

"I want something like Sato's."

"What kimono does Satoshi have?"

"He has a storming ocean."

"So you want a storm?" Seiya asked, Hatsu nodded. "I don't think a storm would look good on you..."

"Why not?" she asked, turning her intense gaze onto the Kinmokian.

"You need a kimono that represents your inner self. You're too calm for a storm, so what about this one?" Seiya took out a kimono depicting a clear night, sky overrun with stars and the moon. She nodded and took it before saying what was on her mind.

"Daddy, why did you call Mom those things?"

Seiya couldn't meet his daughter's eyes, he was too filled with shame and self-contempt. "I didn't mean to Hatsu, I just...Your mom always tells me I have a problem. I get too close to the issue and I can't detach myself and think logically. I'm too emotional," He smiled weakly at Hatsu.

"I was just so angry at your mom for years and years of mistreatment. She likes walking all over me you see, and she always gets mad over the littlest things. I don't even know why she was angry at me when the twins were born, one minute I was helping her to the hospital, the next I couldn't even hold them..." He laughed bitterly. "I know why now, of course,"

Hatsu looked at him confusedly. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Mamiko and Satoshi aren't my kids."

"That doesn't make any sense. They're my brother and sister, and you're our Daddy."

"I can still be your daddy, but I can't-"

"You can't what?" Mamiko asked, frown marring her pretty face. She had finally had enough of standing behind Seiya, listening to horrible lies that made more sense than the truth she knew.

Seiya turned and looked at Mamiko. He hated himself for being the cause of the pain in her eyes, but "I can't lie to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Daaaaaaaaaa~ Seiya's not the father to Mamiko! Or Satoshi!<strong>** You didn't see that coming did you? If you did, then you are amazingly smart and I tip my hat to you good sirs or madams. Of course, if I could draw them, you'd see the difference immediately. Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Loved it? Hated it? Sick of Haruka's kids and want to see the others? Wait until next chapter, where the first arc will be resolved! Until then, review~**


End file.
